My Life in Ouran High School
by musicluver2
Summary: A commoner named Mizuki Fukushima gets into Ouran High School. She gets to meet new people. But, she has to stay with Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin. OCxHikaru Rated T for language. Cover picture: info on page.
1. The Day Before School Starts

**Hey there. It's musicluver2 and this is my first story. I DO NOT own Ouran High School Host Club. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Hey there. My name is Mizuki Fukushima and I'm 16 years old. I can be shy when I'm around people I've never met before. I love drawing, listening to music, writing, and playing my instruments. What instruments do I play? Well... There's the violin, piano, and cello. Oh, and I have a mother and a 14-year-old sister named Sakura. And my father? Well, he left us. He married another woman... Anyway, I get bullied at school and I have no friends. Some people say I'm a nerd, emo, and a dark tomboy. Well, I find it annoying. I am athletic though. Oh! Time to get on with the story!

* * *

**Mizuki's Point of View**

I woke up in my dark purple and red room. My artworks were on the wall. Instruments were on the other side of the room. Scraps of paper with notes, ideas for stories, and music sheets and lyrics on the floor. Still had to clean that up. I got out of my bed and walked to the kitchen. I looked out the window and saw the car was gone. _Looks like okaa-san left for work or had to meet up with someone. I guess I'll make breakfast and lunch today._ I went to the refrigerator and took out the eggs. Then, I opened the freezer and took the bacon. I closed the refrigerator and freezer then walked to the stove with the eggs and bacon. I took out a pan and put around five pieces of bacon in the pan. My sister walked into the kitchen. She saw me cooking.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, onee-chan!" said Sakura.

I replied, "Ohayo, Sakura-chan. Want kind of drink do you want?"

"Mm... Hot Chocolate!"

"Okay, Sakura-chan." I got two cups and plates from the cupboard. I made hot tea and hot chocolate. I went put 3 pieces of bacon on Sakura's plate and 2 on mine. I also poured hot chocolate in one cup and gave it to Sakura and then tea in the other cup. I made scrambled eggs and when I finished cooking, I put half on Sakura's plate and the other half on mine. I put the plates on the table and both of us began to eat. After we finished eating, we washed the dishes and Sakura left to meet up with her friends. That left me all alone. Tomorrow is April 1, the first day of school. I wonder what will happen tomorrow? My mother said that she would drop me off at the school and bring all my things to the Hitachiin home. I walked to my room and checked if I had all of my things. I had all of my things. I put the school uniform on my chair. I was wearing the boys' uniform because I hate wearing dresses. And I thought it looked weird since it was yellow, the short sleeves were puffy. The rest of the day was normal.

* * *

**That's the first chapter! I hope it was good! And, here's the translations if you don't know:**

_Okaa-san-Mother_

_Ohayo gozaimasu-Good Morning_

_Onee-san-Big sister [or older female cousin but in this chapter, it's used as big sister]_

_-chan is a Japanese honorific usually used for females and close friends and relatives_

**Well! Rate and Review! I might change title because I had no idea what to put as title. Tell me what I need to change and if the title is ok as it is. Thanks! :)**


	2. Mizuki's First Day

**Hey there! Time to do another chapter of this story! Also, I decided to make Haruhi be a student since Ouran Middle School... ANYWAY, Let's see how Mizuki's first day is, shall we? **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

**Mizuki's Point of View**

I wake up and stare at the ceiling._ Today's the first day of school. Great._ I get out of bed and put on the school uniform. Then, I somehow get my hair to look like boy's hair without wearing a wig. _Hair seems fine I guess. I'll look like a boy but who cares? They'll know I'm a girl the moment they hear my name anyway. _I took my brief case and walked to the kitchen. I ate breakfast with my sister and then she left to walk to school with her friend after she said her goodbye to me. My mother and I went in the car. Mother started driving to the school. _I wonder what's going to happen... And, I don't know much about the Hitachiins. All I know is that I'm staying with them for the school_ year.

**~~~TIMESKIP TO WHEN THEY ARRIVE AT SCHOOL~~~**

When I saw the school I was suddenly excited. "Sayonara, okaa-san!" I said to my mother as I left. She said goodbye then I got out of the car. I was amazed at how the school looked. I walked to room 1-A and waited outside. _Seems like I'm the only new student. Everyone else came from Ouran Middle School._ The bell rang and the teacher called me in. Suddenly, I was shaking as I walked in the classroom next to the teacher who said, "Why don't you introduce yourself."

I was shaking and I finally manged to say," H-hi... I-I'm... Fukushima...," then my voice lowered,"Mizuki..."

"I'm sorry, we didn't hear your given name," said the teacher.

"M-Mizuki..."

"Well Fukushima-sama, you can sit next to Hikaru-san," the teacher pointed to one of the red-haired twins, then he pointed to the other one._ He really doesn't know who is who._ Suddenly, one of the twins raised his hand. I walked to the seat next to him. I saw some girls look at me. The teacher, then, dismissed everyone go to their first class.

**~~~CLUBS/SPORTS START~~~**

I was looking for a quiet place to go to so that I could think of lyrics for future songs, ideas for stories, or just to draw. I sighed. I walked into all the libraries and all of them were loud. Aren't libraries supposed to be **_QUIET_**? I started looking in music rooms. Then I found Music Room 3. _I hear nothing. Hmm.. I guess no one's in there. Good._ Then I opened the doors. Rose petals fell. _Wait, what?_ "Rose petals?" I got confused then, I saw a group of boys. Two of them were the twins from class. And I noticed that the girl in the boy uniform was there, too. One of them said, "You're gay? Well, which one of us do you choose?"

"G-gay?" I asked. "I-I am not gay. I... I was looking... for," my voice suddenly lowered and I looked down," a quiet place to stay... I-I didn't know people used this room." Then I looked up again. "D-do you know anyone with the last name... Hitachiin...?"

Both of the twins spoke at the same time,"Oh! That's us! Why?" They stared at me.

"W-well... I have to stay... with you.. for the school year..."

The twin who never told me their name said,"Well, our parents never,"

"Told us about this," the twin named Hikaru finished.

* * *

**Mrs. Fukushima's Point of View**

I arrived at the Hitachiin's. Everything still seemed the same. I got out of the car. Then, I saw a familiar woman standing at the doorway.

"Yuzuha!" I yelled happily.

"Megumi!" She yelled back. I ran over to her and hugged her. Yuzuha hugged me. Then we both let go. "Great to see you again. And I it'll be great to have your daughter stay for the school year."

"Thank you Yuzuha for letting Mizuki stay."

"it's perfectly fine! And, I'll finally get to meet her."

"That' true. Have you told the twins that she's staying?"

"No, I've decided to keep it as a surprise and that they'll find out at the school."

"Oh, I've got to go now," I said as I checked the time. I walked to the car that had suitcases and boxes next to it. "Sayonara. Wareware wa futatabi au made, Yuzuha!"

"Sayonara, Megumi!" Yuzuha yelled as I went in the car. She was waving and telling butlers to bring the boxes and suitcases in the house when I drove away.

* * *

**Mizuki's Point of View**

"We should introduce ourselves. I am Suoh Tamaki," said the tall blonde boy.

"We are the Hitachiin Twins, Hikaru and Kaoru!" said the twin brothers.

"I'm Fujioka Haruhi. Nice to meet you!" said the brown-haired girl wearing the boys' uniform.

"Ootori Kyouya." said the boy with glasses.

"I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni! But you can call me Honey for short! And that's Morinozuka Takashi," the small boy, named Honey, pointed to a black-haired boy as he said his name," But you can call him Mori!"

"And what is your name?" Tamaki asked while walking towards me.

"A-ah... Fukushima... Mizuki...," I said.

"What a wonderful name for a- WAIT YOU ARE A GIRL?! What are you doing in a boys' uniform?!" Tamaki said, startled that I was a girl.

"I don't do dresses. And it was kinda weird. I also know that Haruhi is a girl," I said. I got used to talking to them.

"Don't tell anyone! Please, Mizuki-chan?" Honey tugged on the sleeve of my shirt.

"Don't worry. I won't tell," I said.

"Yay! Thank you Mizuki-chan!"

I smiled shyly. "I'll be waiting outside."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with us prin-"

I cut him off, "Sorry, but no... and **_please _**don't call me princess, Tamaki-senpai. But, yeah, I'll be waiting outside. Ja né!" I walked out of the room when girls started walking in. Then, I went outside, sitting against the fountain. I took out my sketchbook and drew. I drew until The Host Club members finished with whatever they were doing.

**~~~5:00 PM~~~**

All the Host Club members came out, talking to each to other. As for me, I was still drawing. "Hey guys," I said still drawing.

"Focused, much?" Hikaru asked me.

"Yes I am, Hikaru," I replied. I closed my sketchbook and put it in my bag. When I looked up, everyone looked surprised, well, except Mori, Kyouya, and Haruhi. "Why are you guys surprised...?"

"No one knows who is who except Haruhi," said Tamaki.

"Umm... Okay..?"

After that conversation, everyone left and then it was just Kaoru, Hikaru, and me. Then, I followed Hikaru and Kaoru to the car._ They seem nice. So do the others in the Host Club._

"Ladies first," they said.

I went in the car, then Hikaru and Kaoru. We were on our way to their house. I stared out the window._ Okay, I am going to change out of my uniform when I get there. Then, I'll explore this town. I think it'll be fun. And I'll even get new ideas for my drawings! _Then, I saw the mansion. _Wow..._ The three of us walked out of the car.

When we entered the house, maids and butlers stopped and said,"Welcome home Hikaru-chama and Kaoru-chama and Mizuki-ojousama," then they went back to what they were doing. A maid walked up to me.

"Hello, Mizuki-ojousama. My name is Aki. I will be helping you with what you need to do."

"Er... Hi Aki-sama. Just call me Mizuki."

"As you wish, Mizuki. Follow me to your room. Hikaru-chama and Kaoru-chama may come along."

We followed her to my room. It was quiet then she said,"We put a grand piano in your room because your mother said that you loved playing piano. Is that fine, Mizuki?"

"Hm? Oh... Uh, yeah. It's fine."

"You play piano?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in unison.

"Yeah..."

We entered my room. The grand piano, my violin and cello were near my bed. The walls were stripes of dark red and purple with black dots. Boxes and suitcases were on the other side of the bed. A desk was right next to my bed. My laptop things were on the desk. I was amazed. _I guess okaa-san told them I like those colors..._

"Is the room good?" Aki asked.

"I love it! I really do!" I replied.

"That is very good to know, Mizuki."

"The room," Hikaru started.

"is dark," Kaoru finished.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked them.

"Nevermind," they said.

"Well... I'm going out soon. Can all of you get out please...?"

Aki, Kaoru, and Hikaru left my room. I locked the door. I walked to the suitcases and opened two of them. One suitcase had my tops, the other had my pants. I got a gray t-shirt, black hoodie with red linings and dark blue jeans. I changed into those clothes. Then, I closed the suitcases and opened one of the boxes. I took out light gray sneakers and my favorite black messenger bag. I put those on. I closed the box and put my sketchbook, notebook, pen, pencil, and eraser in my messenger bag. I got up and opened one of the pockets in my laptop case. I took off my contacts and put on my black glasses. Then, I unlocked the door. I walked down the stairs. I saw Aki, Hikaru, and Kaoru talking near the door. I opened the door and said, "I'm leaving." They looked at me and said bye. The three of them were surprised at what I was wearing. Then, I left.

* * *

**Hikaru's Point of View**

I was surprised at what Mizuki was wearing. When she left, Kaoru looked at me and said,"Wanna follow Mizuki then scare her?"

"Yes." I said.

"We're leaving," we said as I opened the door.

"Goodbye, Hikaru-chama and Kaoru-chama," said Aki.

We were careful following Mizuki. She was just walking around. She stopped somewhere and took off her hoodie and put her hair down. She put the hoodie on her bag. Then, she started jogging. We couldn't find a good time to scare her, well, until she arrived in the park and started drawing.

"Ready Hikaru?" Kaoru asked me.

"Yeah, let's do it Kaoru." I replied.

We made no sound walking behind her. Then, we yelled,"HI MIZUKI!" She screamed and her sketchbook went up in the air. I caught it and looked through._ These drawings actually look good. _I saw a photograph and a drawing of it right next to it. She took the sketchbook out of my hands. I suddenly forgot about the photograph and the drawing next to it.

"What the hell guys?!" She yelled at us.

"Can't we have a little fun?" I asked.

"Yeah, no need to get a pissed about it," said Kaoru.

"You guys are really..." She sighed and looked away. Something seemed different about her right there.

"Hey!" someone yelled. The three of us looked where we heard the person yell. We saw Tamaki, Haruhi, Kyouya, Honey and Mori. Honey was waving. They ran over to us.

"Want to come with us to the commoners' mall?" Tamaki asked.

"Sure!" Kaoru and I said.

"Who's this?" Tamaki asked.

"Huh?" Mizuki looked confused. She probably forgot she had her hair down and that she had glasses on.

"Well, miss, I should tell you one thing, these two are evil!" Tamaki said.

"I think I already experienced the evil part..." said Mizuki.

"See, they are evil!" Tamaki said.

"Oh, and my name is Sato Yuki." Mizuki told them.

We all introduced ourselves to "Yuki." Kaoru and I thought it would be fun to go with it for a while.

All of us walked to the commoners' mall. People were looking at us but we didn't care. "Yuki" walked to a bookstore. I went with her. The others wandered off somewhere.

"So, why are you pretending to be another person?" I asked Mizuki.

"I just thought it would be fun. I was planning on telling them when we all meet up again." said Mizuki.

"You should tell them another time. I want to see what happens."

"How about... hmm... no."

"Why not?"

"I don't want it to be too long."

"Fine."

We walked around the bookstore. Mizuki bought a few books and then we went to one of the fast food restaurants. We ate there then looked for the others. We found them at the entrance of the commoners' mall. We all walked out of the commoners' mall. We walked into a forest. _What's going on? Did Kaoru and the others plan on pranking Mizuki and__ me?_ Soon, Mizuki and I were alone. In a forest.

"Uhh... Hikaru... Do you know where we are?" Mizuki asked. She sounded afraid.

"Nope." I replied.

_This is going to take a while..._ We were looking for a way out of the forest, but there was none.

_**RAWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**_

"That... sounded like a bear..." said Mizuki.

"A bear?!" I said.

* * *

**Mizuki's Point of View**

I took Hikaru's hand and started running. _Why are we even in the forest?! I love forests and all but, really?! What were the other host members thinking?! I bet it's Kaoru's doing. I'm am definitely going to get him when we come back..._ I ran as fast as I could making sure Hikaru could keep up with me. I also made sure I still had my stuff. I tripped on something and fell. Hikaru caught me.

"You okay, Mizuki?" He asked.

"Yeah.. Thanks..."

He let go of me and I picked up my things. We ran back into town. _Wow... I'm a bit tired, but we still have to get back home._ We walked back to the house and saw the other host members.

"Really guys?"

"Kaoru made us do it. Sorry Hikaru and Yuki," said Haruhi.

"... I'm Mizuki. I just said that I was Sato Yuki because I wanted to know if anyone of you realized who I was," I said.

"YOU HAVE LONG HAIR?!" Tamaki was amazed.

"Yeah... I put my hair up like a boy's so that it fits the uniform. I mean, I am wearing the boys' uniform. And no, I will never wear the girls' unform... Ever."

Soon, Haruhi, Tamaki, Kyouya, Honey, and Mori had to leave. After they left I turned to Kaoru.

"Kaoru..." I said in a threatening voice. Kaoru looked scared. "You have 5 seconds... to run..." Kaoru ran fast.

**_5...4...3...2...1..._**

I ran after Kaoru. I caught up to him. He freaked out and tried to get away, but my grip was tight. _Should I do it..? I guess another time... If he does it again._ "I've decided, Kaoru. If you do it again, I won't hold back." I let go of him. Then, the three of us went to our rooms. I unpacked all my things. I put my clothing in the closet, other things in the drawers. I put my five bags against the side of my desk and my glasses on the desk next to the laptop case. I took a shower, put on my pajamas and went to bed. I fell asleep.

* * *

**Well! That's the end of yet another chapter! Rate and Review. Tell me if I made ANY mistakes and I'll fix it. Thanks! Oh, and translations:**

_Okaa-san-Mother_

_Ja ne-See you later_

_Sayonara-Goodbye_

_-Chama-an honorific meaning young master_

_-Ojousama-an honorific used for girls from wealthy families._

_Wareware wa futatabi au made-Until we meet again!_


	3. Before the Second Day of School Started

**Hey there! The lyrics in this chapter, I made it up. And as I work on this, I'm doing another story. And then, 2 role plays lol. Don't worry, I won't mess up the characters... Maybe... And, I'm sorry for the long wait! I've had writer's block! ;~;**

**Disclaimer!  
****I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

**Mizuki's Point of View**

I woke up at 4:00 A.M. I didn't really know why, but I just changed into my uniform and put on my glasses._ Hmm... What should I do... I still have two hours... _I walked to the piano and played some tunes. Then, around thirty minutes later, I started making songs. Without even realizing it. I started playing a sad tune, then I sang softly,

_Aaah...  
__Oh, where am I going?  
__It's so dark and cold...  
__I feel **ABANDONED**_

_And have no where to go  
__I don't know what I was doing  
__I just left without a word  
__This place, oh, it's haunting me_

Then, the melody want faster, and so my singing got louder. Little did I know, that someone was listening to me sing.

_I just want to get out... Out, Out  
__Out of this place  
__It feels like a prison  
__Get me out of this... place..._

I finished there. _Why was I singing? _I looked at the time. It was 4:52. I sighed. "What to do...," I said,"What was I going to do... Oh yeah! The forest. Hopefully I don't mess up the uniform..." I took my things. I brought my contact lenses, hair ties, and jacket. I opened the door and found Hikaru._ Eh? Hikaru...? Why is he here..? _

"Where are you going, Mizuki?" He asked me.

"The forest, I guess...," I replied.

"Why?"

"Because I want to? I'll see you in school, okay?"

"Okay then... Why can't I come?"

"Because you might be left behind and lost"

He sweat-dropped. "Great... I'll see you in school then." Hikaru walked to his room. I walked out of the house. I was careful not to wake up anyone. I ran to the forest and got there in five minutes. I climbed a tree, also making sure my uniform wouldn't get dirty, to watch the sunrise. _It's nice to watch the sunrise once in a while... _I sat on the highest branch. I watched the sunrise, also drawing it, since I wanted to remember what it looked like where I was sitting.

**~~~8:00, 30 minutes before school starts~~~ **

I checked the time on my watch, 8:00 A.M. _Time to get to school. _I climbed down the tree with my things. I put my hair up to look like a boy's, took off my glasses and put on the contact lenses, and took off the jacket. I started walking to the school.

* * *

**Aki's Point of View **

I ran around the mansion. When I saw Kaoru or Hikaru, I can't tell them apart at all, I ran up to him.

"Kaoru!" I said.

"I'm not Kaoru, I'm Hikaru," said Hikaru.

"Oh sorry! Where's Mizuki?!," I said, worried.

"She went out. She will be back later," Hikaru said.

"Oh, good. I thought she was taken or something..."

"You worry too much, Aki."

"Well, I must know Mizuki's whereabouts., Hikaru."

"Yes, yes. I know... Can you wake up Kaoru?" Hikaru grinned evilly.

"No, i cannot..."

"Why not?"

_Because I do not want to be pranked right now, Hikaru. I hate when you guys start pranking._ "I have other duties to attend to, master Hikaru."

"Aww... Why can't you do the duties later?"

"They are very imp-"

Hikaru just took my hand and dragged me to his room. He had an evil grin. _Nooo! I don't want to be pranked! _Hikaru opened the door, pushed me in, and closed the door. I tried opening the door, but it wouldn't budge. I sighed and turned around. Kaoru was there, in his bed, sleeping_. _I walked up to Kaoru and gently shook him. "Kaoru, time to wake up for school," I said. He wouldn't budge. Then, something poked me and I turned around to see the Grim Reaper. I screamed. Then, Kaoru took off the mask. "Ow, you didn't have to scream that high..," he said.

* * *

**Sorry this is short, but I wanted you guys to at least read something from the story ;~; And no Japanese words this time. **

**Review and rate maybe? You don't have to though! ^_^  
**

**Bye!**


End file.
